


Fallen Idols

by MuseOfTheNight



Series: This Guilty Blood [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheNight/pseuds/MuseOfTheNight
Summary: Carol Danvers survived. But the cost was higher than she imagined.- Summaries aren't my cup of tea :D





	Fallen Idols

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna start by saying this: I just watched Captain Marvel on the theater and the moment I stepped out this popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought "why not?" Marvel fics are, apparently, the only things I can get done in a small frame of time ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Like my other stories, this one is as self-indulgent as it gets but I regret nothing ^.^ If you find that my work is not your thing: Relax, I'm sure lots of other fics will pop out soon enough, so if you don't like it, please just go look for something else instead of leaving nasty comments :) English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-read, so please warn me if you see any mistakes. Now, to the story!

He was always with her. Always.

They trained together, studied together, worked together. Sometimes they shared meals, sometimes they shared the same bed. Every time they were together, she was acutely aware of his presence, of the heat of his body so close to hers, of the scent of his skin, of the glint in his golden eyes.

And even when he wasn’t physically present, she never felt alone. Even when she couldn’t see, smell or touch him she could still _feel_ him. He was _in_ her, always; his hands guided her body into executing every movement flawlessly, his voice whispered that he wanted her to be her best self, his very blood pulsed through her veins, filling her with life and power.

Back when she was Vers, another soldier in the Kree legion, nothing gave her more pleasure than his company. Being his right hand on missions, meetings with fellow warriors, galas to please this or that politician was everything to her. She rejoiced in being his first choice for everything.

Deep down, she knew that he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him. They were two pieces of a whole and life was never more perfect than when they came together in body and mind, his body pressing into hers as she stared deeply into his golden eyes, seeing there nothing but her own reflection, knowing that was everything he was thinking in those precious moments.

When she uncovered the truth of how they came to be - of the shameful war they’ve been fighting, of the innocent blood he fooled her into spilling - she hated him with everything she got.

It was unlike any kind of anger she had felt before. It didn’t feel like she had been stabbed or like a wave was growing in her insides, begging for release. This anger felt like a tsunami provoked by the strongest of the earthquakes, the brutal tidal waves just spilling out of her, so strong and unavoidable that all she could do was find an appropriate target for it to destroy, and was heavily linked to sorrow and regret so great she had a hard time holding herself together. He had made her a monster, a killer of innocents, all the while smiling at her, telling her how well she was doing, rewarding her with soft kisses and other pleasures.

She hated him for what he made her become. But somehow, the worst part of all of it was the broken feeling that not just lingered but grew in intensity over time, a feeling that was attached at the knowledge she once valued above all things: He was always with her because they belonged together. He might have fooled her and lied to her, but she loved him all the while. That meant that even though she knew it was _his_ fault, she couldn’t help but also hate herself.

**Author's Note:**

> To you, that got this far: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about turning this into a series, just one-shots with moments between the characters of the movie, though I tend to write more drama and romance I think I can do some humor and adventure if there's any requests. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please don't forget to leave kudos and bookmark =D Comments are very much appreciated as well ^.^ And if you didn't enjoy: Sit tight, your time is coming!


End file.
